


Just Dance

by smudgesofink



Series: Musical Volleyball Dorks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Songfic, and Iwa-chan adores him, in which Oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he witnesses it, Hajime thinks Oikawa’s just trying to be cute. The second time it happens, Hajime blinks and muses that it’s just a coincidence. The third time around, Hajime reaches a stunning conclusion: Oikawa likes to dance. And sing. Both at the same time, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (This is mostly sap and fluff. Beware of possible diabetes. Characterizations are a little out of control and all over the place. The writer sends her deepest regrets.)

The first time he witnesses it, Hajime thinks Oikawa’s just trying to be cute.

He closes the door behind him none-too-quietly and toes off his shoes but Oikawa has yet to face him, still too busy shaking his hips to the beat of Teenage Dream that’s blaring forth from the speakers. He’s supposed to be cleaning, Hajime thinks with a frown. He remembers Oikawa specifically telling him that their apartment has become too dusty and that he’ll be ‘ _cleaning like a good wife while darling Iwa-chan is away_ ’. Hajime had thrown a shoe at him for that.

When Hajime catches sight of a feather duster in Oikawa’s grip, as a makeshift mike, he realizes that Oikawa is indeed cleaning.

Well, sort of.

He’s mostly busy being a dancing dork, wiggling his hips and shimmying, all the while dusting away the top of the small shelf they have. Hajime risks a quick glance around and finds their living room brighter and cleaner than he can remember it being.

Despite his exhaustion, the sight makes the smallest of smiles grace Hajime’s lips and he shakes his head, entering the living room. “Oi, Trashykawa.” He greets casually, trying to pretend that he didn’t just spend a minute or two watching him. “Your dancing makes my headache worse.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelps, startled, and whirls around so fast Hajime that isn’t sure how his torso isn’t permanently twisted. Oikawa hurries to turn off the music. “Iwa-chan, wha—What are you doing here?!”

“The professor called in sick for our last subject. Got home early.” Hajime says with a confused frown. Seriously? Oikawa really didn’t hear him coming in? “Something wrong? You’re jumpy today.” To add in to Hajime’s confusion, Oikawa actually blushes. Blushes. His shameless boyfriend is flushing red in the face and as cute and hilarious as that is, Hajime just gets bewildered further.

“I-Iwa-chan is such a mother hen!” Oikawa gives off an incredibly forced laugh and waves his concern away. “I’m fine, Iwa-chan. A-Anyway, look how spotless our living room is!”

“Oikawa?” Hajime prompts again, refusing to fall for the obvious change of subject. “You’re blushing.”

This time, his shameless boyfriend is back, composure found once again, and Oikawa bats his eyes at him. “That’s because Iwa-chan’s too pretty. It’s like I’m falling in love with you all over again.”

Hajime’s eyebrows jump in surprise before he realizes what Oikawa just said. “You’re an idiot.” Hajime barks at him, feeling a rush of heat to his cheeks. “Tch, whatever, Asskawa. I’m making myself a sandwich.” He marches gruffly to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath as Oikawa’s cackling follows him there.

“Iwa-chan, I want one too!”

“Go make your own!”

Hajime brings him a sandwich anyways.

– o – o – o – o –

The second time it happens, Hajime blinks and muses that it’s just a coincidence.

He’s just woken up and has sleepily dragged himself to their kitchen when he finds Oikawa humming along to a soft tune playing on the radio, his boyfriend’s back to him. Still dazed with drowsy sluggishness, Hajime leans against the doorway for a few moments, watching curiously as Oikawa bounces on the balls of his feet and sings into the spatula he’s waving about, like there’s an impromptu concert in the kitchen involving eggs, bacon and pancakes.

Oikawa’s voice is nice, Hajime thinks. It’s smooth and mellow, boyishly charming. He likes Oikawa’s broad shoulders too, as well as the childlike way Oikawa sways from side to side. If he’s being honest—and he is, because he’s just woken up and a dazed Hajime is an honest Hajime--Oikawa makes a pretty adorable sight right now.

Deciding it’s been long enough, Hajime crosses the distance to the table and plops down noisily, burying his head into his folded arms just as Oikawa jerks back in surprise and stammers a nervous, “I-Iwa-chan, good morning! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Hajime grunts in response and Oikawa huffs out something about him being a complete troll.

“It’s ‘cause the radio’s so loud that you didn’t hear me.” He mumbles, raising his head just enough to blink slowly at his boyfriend. “Morning.” Hajime greets back, voice tender.

In front of him, Oikawa softens and he gives Hajime an almost bashful grin. “You look so cuddly today, Iwa-chan.” He skips to the table and leans over it until he can kiss Hajime on the lips. He makes a face when he pulls back. “Ugh, but your morning breath is terrible.”

“Your morning breath is terrible.” Hajime retorts immediately, smelling something nasty.

“Iwa-chan, that doesn’t even make sense. I literally just brushed my teeth.”

Hajime frowns. He swears he can smell something in the air—he groans at the beginnings of a smoke on the stove. “Oikawa, the pancakes are burning!”

– o – o – o – o –

The third time around, Hajime reaches a stunning conclusion: Oikawa likes to dance. And sing. Both at the same time, apparently.

Oikawa is also seemingly embarrassed by it, if the way he gets nervous around Hajime whenever he catches him in the act is anything to go by. Hajime watches from the doorway again as Oikawa dances to the tune of Shake It Off, movements energetic and bouncy, and he makes sure to keep quiet as to not startle his boyfriend into stopping the performance. Distractedly, Hajime wonders why Oikawa’s embarrassed, so much in fact that he feels the need to hide it from Hajime himself. It’s not as if he’s a terrible dancer, or an off-key singer. Despite the fact that he looks dorky when doing so, Hajime has to admit that his boyfriend is actually pretty good.

Hajime bites back a laugh when Oikawa does an air guitar impression in the living room, completely clueless about his presence.

He _has_ to have this on video.

– o – o – o – o –

It takes a good two weeks before Hajime is presented with the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

It’s when Hajime says he’s got two major exams to study for that Oikawa announces he’s going to clean the apartment again and that ‘ _You better not get in the way, Iwa-chan, or I’ll vacuum your pretty ass, too_ ’. Hajime rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s wink, only allowing himself to grin once he hears Oikawa close the door shut.

He doesn’t have to wait long before there’s music blaring from outside and Hajime huffs out a chuckle under his breath, feeling for his phone inside his pocket. He fiddles with it hastily, setting it to video and pressing the red button before quietly going out of his room and peeking over a corner.

**“ _L_ , is for the way you _look_ at me~”**

Hajime’s lips stretch to a wide grin as Oikawa is shown dancing on the tiny screen of his phone, looking particularly adorable at the step-hop thing that he does just then, followed by a complete turn, and then soft swaying.

 **“ _O_ , is for the _only one_ I see~ **  
**_V_ , is _very, very_ …extraordinary~ “**

Oikawa’s dancing and ridiculous twirls are in sync with the push and pull of the vacuum handle in his grip and even when he’s dying of silent laughter, Hajime can’t help but find everything really, really…cute.

 **“ _E_ , is _even more_ than anyone that you adore **  
**And _love_ , is all that I can give to you…”**

He bites his lip to stifle a laugh bubbling out when Oikawa leans against a wall and closes his eyes dramatically, singing along with the lyrics using the end of the vacuum.

 **“ _Love_ is more than just a game for two**  
**Two in love can make it**  
**Take my heart and please don’t break it**  
**Love was made for me and you~”**

At the very last word, Oikawa leaps up and does a series of side steps and one last twirl that’s both amazing and hilarious and when he returns to simply vacuuming the carpet again, Hajime presses the stop button carefully with a pleased grin. What he doesn’t expect was the very loud ‘ _ping!_ ’ that followed after his phone says the video is saved and Oikawa looks up, his eyes meeting Hajime’s head on, and Oikawa pales.

Hajime freezes, swallowing heavily in vague guilt.

“IWA-CHAN, OH MY GOD!” Oikawa _fucking_ shrieks in horror, like a deranged banshee, and when he drops the vacuum cleaner to scramble towards Hajime, Hajime does what he deems to be the wisest action.

He runs.

“Iwa-chan, come back here! DELETE THAT, OH MY GOSH—”

Oikawa is shoving at the door, bearing all his weight against Hajime’s weight from the other side, and somehow, Hajime’s brain decides that this is the perfect time for hysterical laughter to burst out of him. It’s all so ridiculous really, with Oikawa clawing madly at the door to grab his phone and Hajime shaking with laughter and effort to keep Oikawa from entering.

“Stop laughing!” Oikawa wails in mortification and Hajime laughs even harder. “It’s not funny! Iwa-chan, delete that!”

Feeling his knees buckling, Hajime finally stumbles away from the door and cackles when Oikawa staggers inside ungracefully, almost losing his footing and face-planting on the floor.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” Oikawa snarls, red in the face with both anger and embarrassment—mostly embarrassment, Hajime is relieved to find out.

Though he’s lightheaded with adrenaline and hysterical amusement, it seems that Hajime still has his reflexes to rely on because when Oikawa tackles him to the bed and proceeds to grapple with him, Hajime wrestles him into submission without breaking a sweat and pins him to the mattress.

“Iwa-chan, you brute! _No fair_.” Oikawa whines, struggling uselessly against his iron grip. He twists his head to hide his flustered face away. “I hate you, you’re so mean!”

Hajime grins down at him, basking in the fact that for once, it’s him that’s got the winning hand. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore, Iwa-chan. You recorded me without my knowledge, what the hell—”

“Why didn’t you tell me you dance, Trashykawa? And sing? That was really cute—”

“Iwa-chan is a big fat liar. Stop making fun of me.” Oikawa sniffs, his voice muffled and thick-sounding that Hajime is instantly concerned. He lets go of Oikawa’s hands, smile falling away when the latter doesn’t even fight back underneath him.

“Oi, Oikawa.” He begins, trying to make Oikawa look at him but his boyfriend twists and only burrows his face deeper into the sheets. “Oikawa, look at me.”

Oikawa shakes his head as best as he could against the mattress.

When it’s clear that he’s not going to speak anytime soon, Hajime sighs and puts his phone down on the bedside table, moving away from on top of Oikawa to cuddle against his side. He presses a soft kiss on Oikawa’s ear as an apology. “I’m sorry I recorded you without you knowing.” Hajime murmurs, and then presses another kiss. “But I mean it. You were really adorable dancing and singing like that.” He cracks a smile at Oikawa’s low, muffled whine. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed by it. I think it’s nice. I like your voice. And you’re a graceful dancer.” Hajime showers him with kisses, some on the side of his face, others falling on top of his fluffy hair, until Oikawa finally moves and burrows his face against Hajime’s chest instead.

“You mean it?” Oikawa asks in a hushed voice after a long while. For all the confidence and grandeur he exudes, Hajime sometimes forgets that his boyfriend is actually a bundle of insecurity and self-doubt hidden beneath a well-placed mask.

“Of course I mean it.” Hajime says, even when a tiny voice at the back of his brain tells him this is going to bite him in the ass later. He feels immense relief flood him when Oikawa glances up to study his expression. “Now that that’s settled, will you finally stop hiding your dancing and singing from me?”

Oikawa lets out a small hum. “Maybe.”

– o – o – o – o –

In hindsight, he really shouldn’t have said those things.

Hajime can feel his blood pressure rising drastically with every passing second of Oikawa’s obnoxious singing, the song intentionally horrible and out of tune and the volume clearly abused. “Trashykawa, SHUT UP!” He roars out the door, temper snapping like a twig at a cringe-worthy attempt to do falsetto.

He gets that this is payback for the stunt he pulled last week but did Oikawa have to do it during Hajime’s hell week of exams?

Hajime groans weakly as he feels the beginning of a migraine and gingerly massages his temples, sighing in relief when cool fingers take over his clumsy ones and the gentle touch does wonders to his aching head.

“See, this is why you should never pull pranks on Oikawa-sama, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa singsongs from above but Hajime can hardly care less once Oikawa starts to hum a quiet song and shuffles from side to side, his fingers moving in circles with the slow rhythm of the tune.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from the Tumblr post about that guy with a dancing roommate. Someone suggested an IwaOi roommate AU and I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think about it?


End file.
